


Revelations

by heyitscmei



Series: Soft Keith Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Keith is a Good Boy, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Keith Week 2019, and shiro loves him very much, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: There’s so much Shiro wants to say, so much he wants to do. He had a whole spiel prepared for when Keith returned.Instead he looks at Keith, helplessly enamoured  with his everything, and he says, “I’m so in love with you.”Or,While Keith is off-world, Shiro comes to an important realization and waits for him to come home.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Soft Keith Week!  
ive been so excited for soft keith week ever since i started planning it a few months back and so i really wanted to try my best to get something out for it  
Day 1: Loyalty/Abandonment  
hope you enjoy!  
(check out SKW on twitter and tumblr @softkeithweek)

It takes everything in Shiro to not start pacing the length of his room, resisting the urge to channel his restless energy into something productive. For all his energy, though, time feels like it’s been going at a snail’s pace. The third time he checks the clock it tells him that only a few minutes have elapsed since the last time he checked. 

He can’t help himself though. He hadn’t quite been able to rein himself in since he found himself missing Keith and realized just what it meant to ache with the absence of his smile and his presence by his side. What it means to look around and be reminded of him constantly. What it means to miss the way it feels to hold him in his arms, to miss all the little things about him.

He flops down onto the bed with a sigh. Keith has been off-world for a few weeks and it feels like Shiro has been counting down one monotonous day after another—a blur of meetings and paperwork and peacekeeping—waiting for him to return. He already feels himself smiling at the thought of spending time with Keith again, of kicking up sand with their hoverbikes and sitting under the stars together. He wants to take Keith to the new restaurant that opened up in town recently—the one that serves the really good almost-lasagna. He wants to teach Keith how to play monsters and mana so that maybe they can plan their characters together for the game the others are planning. It feels like Keith’s been gone so long that Shiro could make a list of all the things he’s been waiting to do with him.

Shiro’s already burned through his work for the day, leaving him with nothing to do to distract himself. His thoughts are a mess of excitement and nerves. He’s giddy at the thought of Keith returning today, but he can’t help but wonder if it’s really a good idea to tell Keith how he feels. He can’t quite convince himself it’ll go as well as Matt and Pidge seem to think it will go.

He shakes his head. He can do this.

Maybe he should’ve gotten something, like some flowers, but a ping on his datapad interrupts his train of thought. He sees Keith’s name attached to the message and nothing else matters. He’s upright in what feels like an instant, feet already carrying him towards the hangars. He’s not running, he’s not.

He reaches the hangar and his excitement and nerves both jump up. 

“Keith!”

Shiro knows that in some way, he must’ve acknowledged that Keith was easy on the eyes, but it’s different seeing him now—now that he’s figured out who Keith is to him, how much he means to him. It’s different now, knowing that he’s in love with him, been in love with him, for longer than he realized.

Keith turns around and he’s everything, the world narrowing until all that’s left is Keith and his gorgeous smile that warms Shiro to his bones. Until all that’s left is the sound of Shiro’s name in Keith’s voice and the rapidly closing distance between them.

And then Keith is in his arms, warm and familiar, and Shiro missed this. Missed him.

“It’s good to have you back,” Shiro murmurs. And it’s true. Video calls and messages have nothing on the way it feels see Keith in person, to reach out and be able to touch. Video calls and messages could never ease how much Shiro missed him.

Keith breathes out a laugh against Shiro’s shoulder and squeezes tight before pulling back.

“It’s good to be back.”

There’s so much Shiro wants to say, so much he wants to do. He had a whole spiel prepared for when Keith returned.

Instead he looks at Keith, helplessly enamoured with his everything, and he says, “I’m so in love with you.”

“What?”

Shiro holds his breath, unsure of what to make of the confusion that’s made its home on Keith’s face. Still, the truth is out and there’s nothing left, but to see it through to the end.

“I’m in love with you.”

Keith looks at him and Shiro tries not to squirm under his gaze.

Keith’s voice is quiet when he asks “do you mean it?”

Shiro nods and offers a smile. With every time that he says it, the more right it feels, like he knows more and more how true it is. “Every word.”

Finally Keith smiles again, something small and soft and hopeful. Something just for him. He tucks himself back in Shiro’s arms.

“I love you,” Keith says, muffled against Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro basks in his excitement, his elation. He can’t help but laugh. It seems almost silly now, how nervous he was. All those worries are so far away now.

“What’s so funny?” Keith asks.

“Nothing.” Shiro shakes his head. “I was just— I was so worried that you’d turn me down.”

Keith pulls back again just to shoot Shiro the most adorable look of confusion. “Why would I ever turn you down?”

“Lot’s of reasons?” Shiro can think of more than a few. Keith shakes his head.

“I can’t think of a single one,” Keith says, insistent and uncompromising. His tone goes soft, a flush rising to his cheeks as he drops his gaze, embarrassed. “You’re it for me, Shiro. There’s nobody else I’d rather be with.”

Shiro is almost overwhelmed by the fondness that crashes through him. Happiness washes over him like a wave and he clutches Keith close.

He knows that this is just a small part of what he loves about Keith. His stubborn encouragement, his steadfast loyalty, his honest affection. He loves the rush of pride he feels when he sees Keith achieving all great things he knew he was capable of. He loves that, like he has never given up on Keith, Keith has proven over and over that the sentiment is very mutual.

He’s so lucky.

“I love you. I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> just some soft boys in love
> 
> come yell on twitter [@heyitscmei](https://twitter.com/heyitscmei)


End file.
